Shopping Fun
by Asha1984
Summary: Derek hates shopping. Meredith and Derek Pornyness. One shot


**Title: ****Shopping Fun**

**Rating: M Meredith and Derek Grey's Anatomy.**

**Author: Asha1984**

**Summary: Derek hates shopping. Oneshot**

**Disclaimer. The characters of GA do not belong to me they belong to the genius that is Shonda Rhimes and ABC. This is just for fun.**

**Thank you in advance for reading. Please Review. **

Derek Shepard looked around and wished someone would just kill him and put him out of his misery. Why the hell do I have to be here? When Meredith said she would need a dress for the party in a few weeks, he felt the dread sink into his soul then, and it only worsened when she uttered the words "I need you to come with me Der."

Now here he was stuck in the tenth store of the day. He closed his eyes imaging he was in surgery maybe that will make the boredom go away.

"Derek , come on now! You promised you would help me look!" Meredith glared at him a little annoyed that he wasn't paying enough attention.

"I know." came the grumble deep from his throat.

"Well then, look and don't think I don't see you rolling your eyes. Stop it!"

"Mer don't you already have something at home in your closet. You could wear that little black dress," he gleamed his eyes lighting up mischievously.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that, Come on Der just a little longer I'll make it up to you, I promise," she whispered giving him a short suggestive kiss.

Derek felt her petite body melt into his. Damn shopping he thought to himself. He would rather be in bed with a naked Meredith straddling him. Who needs clothes anyway. Meredith pulled away softly and bounced over happily to the nearest display of dresses.

"How bout this one?" She held up a purple, short little dress..

Derek looked from where he was standing and shrugged. "It's nice."

"You've said that about every single one I've showed you. Show a little enthusiasm here!"

"Well what do you expect me to say? I think anything you put on would look nice on you baby. Actually, you look nice with nothing on as well." He gave her a little smirk, raising his eyebrows in flirtation. Meredith looked at him flashing her the Mcdreamy smile. The smile that could do wonders to her body.

"Nice try but the Mcdreamy smile is not going to work until I get a dress.You think of nothing else, do you?" She mocked him.

"With you around? Never!"

She started to laugh. She started to flip through the rack again and suddenly grinned.

Meredith suddenly shifted her gaze from Derek and something else caught her eye. She smirked mischievously, and putting the dress back in the abyss of clothes bounded over across the other side of the aisle. Derek sighed, about to say enough was enough. They had been shopping for hours, finding nothing. He turned around to tell Meredith that he would not spend another minute being tortured to death. But when he turned around she was not to be found.

"Mer?" he called out, shifting his gaze to every direction.

"Der I'm over here."

He looked around and found her across the way, smiling, holding on to a piece of clothing he couldn't see very well from where he was standing. He noticed where she was standing though and smirked. The lingerie section. He shook his head and made his way over to her.

"Meredith what are you doing in here? We are supposed to be looking for a dress for you, not entertainment for me." He smiled, teasing her.

"What do you think of this one for the party" She giggled as she held up a baby-doll top with matching thong. He groaned inwardly and watched the lustful gaze in her eyes. Just imagining her in that her perky breasts exposed to his hungry gaze, being able to touch the smooth creamy silk that was her skin.

He pulled himself together and grabbed her hand. "Come on lets go home."

"Okay let me just try this on and I promise we'll go," she smiled making her way to the changing rooms.

"So what do you think?" Meredith came out of the dressing room in a beautiful, deep dark purple, long-flowing silk dress. It had spaghetti straps and had no back.

She spun around for effect. Derek was captivated. The dress really did look fabulous on her. It brought out her eyes, giving them a certain glow.

"You're utterly enchanting." He smiled at her lovingly.

She blushed a little and grinned. "Thank you, kind sir," She said giggling

"Okay, I'm getting this one." She did a little dance, always happy to buy something new.

Derek looked up toward the ceiling and let out a long-built up sigh. "Thank you," He muttered under his breath.

Meredith shot him a glare as she was walking back in the room. "I heard that!"

"What? I didn't say anything." He gave her an innocent grin. She walked out of view as she headed to get changed.

Derek sat down on a near-by chair and jiggled his leg to amuse himself, waiting for her to finish dressing. After a few moments he suddenly heard her calling to him.

"Der!"

"What?" He called back, as he got up and peered around the corner, not really sure of how far back the dressing room went.

"Can you come here? I can't get the zipper!"

"Mer! I can't go into a woman's dressing room," he answered.

"But I can't reach the zipper! PLEASSSSE!"

There were only two shut doors from what Derek could tell. So only one other person was in there besides Meredith. Problem was he didn't know which door to knock on. Both were spread out wide from each other, reaching across the other side of the room. A hand suddenly appeared over one of them and ushered him over. Derek walked carefully over and gave a slight knock.

"Mer," He whispered.  
"Come in." was the only reply

All right, so what's the prob...lem..." His trailed off as he opened the door and saw

Meredith standing there with that sexy grin of hers, gazing up at him. There she was, smirking at him, and in that little sexy number that she had showed him in the lingerie section only a little while ago.

"Uhhh..." was all he could muster out of his almost drooling mouth.

Meredith continued to grin at him mercilessly. She giggled a little.

"Guess you like huh?" She gazed at him.

"Wh--ere--where did--uh--you get that?"

"You know where I got it Baby."

"Yeees, but how did it get on you, is what I meant? Last time I saw that it was safely on the rack..."

Her grin got powerfully wicked and sinful "I know. I went back and got it."

"Whyyy?" He said slowly staring at her in shock.

"Because I wanted to give you a little gift for being so patient and for coming with me today. "

"Ok. I'm all for that. Don't get me wrong. But here?? I mean, right NOW??" He stared at her incredulously.

"Why not?" she giggled innocently.

" Mer, if you haven't really noticed, we're sort of surrounded by people and in," his voice dropped to a whisper.

" It's not a big deal really."

This only caused him to stare at her more, not believing what she was doing to him. She spun around slowly, giving him an eye-full. He clenched onto the top of the door to keep from falling over.

"Mer, please, don't do that. You know it only does stuff to me, like bad, bad stuff, and stuff we shouldn't be doing here."

"How come?" She pouted, sticking out her beautiful lips and driving him crazy.

Damn it, he was losing it here...

"Beca--"

She grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him inside quicker than he could blink. She rubbed up against his body and kissed him full of passion. She slid her tongue into his mouth playing with it for only several moments, giving him just a quick taste before she dropped to her knees in front of him and lightly raked her fingernails over his growing erection. He moaned loudly before he could stop himself. She kissed it through his pants and rubbed her face affectionately against him

"Derek" she whispered, followed by a sexy moan. She gazed up at him, with lustful eyes. His hands went down to cup her face and stroke her cheeks as he stared back at her. Her hands slid around his waist and drifted lower to gently squeeze his ass. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and lightly licked at her object of desire, and she closed her eyes as she opened her mouth to suck at it just a little. However, those "little" sucks were enough to make Derek back his head against the glass, creating a loud noise, and he let out a deep groan from his throat.

"Oh God Baby...you make me...feel so good." He said in-between heavy breaths.

She looked up at him, smiling. His eyes were clenched tightly, his mouth breathing out irregular pants and sighs.

Her hands went up to unbutton his pants and she took the zipper in-between her teeth and pulled down slowly. She gave a little tug and pulled down his pants and boxers to his ankles. He got off his shoes and kicked his pants and boxers out of the way. She went back to his hardness and cupped it in her hands, stroking it hard and slow. He couldn't help but thrust toward her little, into her soft hands.

She flattened her tongue and licked him underneath his shaft, from base to tip. When she came to the head she sucked slowly, encompassing it in her hot, wet mouth, rolling her tongue around it. He gripped the back of her head and held her, hair entangled in his shaking hands. She proceeded to suck up and down along his penis, not being able to take his huge size all at once, but that never stopping her from giving it her all.

"Meredith...Baby...stop..." he said, keeping his voice low. "Mer I--I don't...want to come...in your mouth...this time... I want..." She pulled away and looked up at him with a little smirk.

"What do you want?" She smiled "If you don't want to come in my mouth, where do you want to?" She teased him, knowing she knew exactly where.  
As if he read her mind he answered in a husky voice,

"You know where..." She stood up and wrapped her legs around his hips. He turned around quickly and pushed her into the wall forcefully. He unwrapped her legs from his waist and slid down her legs, meeting her sex head on.

"Hey! I thought you wanted..." she whined taking deep breaths her hands lacing through his thick dark hair. God she loved his hair. So perfect. Her Mcdreamy.

"Changed my mind... I can wait...for now." He grinned up at her. His hands reached behind her and caress her bottom before slipping a finger between. He pulled the soaked article from her body. He slyly raised one of his hands to the top, sliding it under the nylon and caressing her stomach. His mouth went to her opening simultaneously and pushed her wet lips open, nudging his way inside. He eased his tongue inside her wetness and pushed in as far as possible. He brought her to the brink, thrusting his tongue relentlessly in and out of her.

"Oh God! Yeeeesss, pleasssse, oh God, yes!" He heard her gasping and panting somewhere up above him.

Then, just when she thought she couldn't take anymore he pulled out of her and sucked at her clit, nursing it. He then proceeded to lick and suck all her juices from her as she bucked into him. She came quite suddenly, gasping and crying out his name over and over.

His hand went up to try and cover her mouth. "Shhh Baby, not so loud." He whispered. She tried to calm down but it was impossible. She could barely remember her own name, let alone not to be loud. Luckily his hand caught most of her waves of orgasm; his mouth getting the rest. After she had calmed down some he tugged on the material at the valley between her breasts, pulling her down gently to meet him on his knees.

Once there she kissed his mouth again, tasting herself pungently on his tongue. She started to run her hands up under his shirt to play with his nipples, running her fingers over the circles of flesh, tugging at the hard little nubs. He groaned and pulled down the straps of her top, kissing each little area of skin exposed. He finally revealed her pert tits, grinning at the site of them. He lowered his head and caught one in his mouth, sucking hard. She threw back her head and grunted from her throat.

"Oh Derek...fuck...DEREK...please, I can't take much more of this. God, make me come again...fuck me, please!" He stood back up and pushed her against the mirror, she instinctively wrapping her legs around his hips, as he slid into her hot entrance. He bucked into her sharply, banging her form loudly against the glass, making her scream any word and thought that passed her swollen lips.

"OH GOD!! I LOVE SHOPPING! GOD, HAVE TO DO THIS MORE OFTEN! OOOHHH!! I LOVE...THIS!"

He groaned loudly with every thrust, both of them making quite a show.

Meredith came again, shouting his name in utter pleasure, as Derek came with her, giving her one final hard thrust.

"Look what you put me through." he said, grinning, going back to nuzzling her neck.

"ME?! Oh, so I'm to blame huh? Yea, that's right, always me..."

He laughed and moved his lips up to her tiny ear, which he began to suckle, the tickling sensation of it causing her to wiggle and pushed her body against him. He suddenly stopped when he felt her warm body move on his manhood, her legs gripping him tightly around his waist, arousing him all over again. He finally gathered enough will power to pull out of her slowly, causing her to shake and moan a little. He brought his forehead to hers and whispered sweetly,

"I love you Meredith."

The curves of her lips created a lopsided smile. She looked deeply into those intense blue eyes she adored so much and whispered back,

"Always." She kissed his lips softly. They began to dress, smiling at each other the whole time.

"Well I guess we should get this now too huh?" she smiled as she held up the baby-doll.

Derek took her hand as they walked out the changing room and to the cashiers desk. Meredith's smile faded from her face when she saw the looks the assistant was giving to Derek. The nerve of her she thought watching her.

" Is that all sir'" smiled the cashier gazing at him appreciatively.

"Yes that is all," Meredith interrupted.

Derek smiled taking the bags and Meredith's soft hand as he escorted her out of the shop. "What was that about?"

"She was hitting on you," Meredith protested.

"The only girl I'm interested in is you," he spoke softly giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips.

She smiled at him lovingly. " Come on we need some whipped cream for tonight." she spoke suggestively.

Derek smiled at her in comprehension. Shopping had never been so much fun.

**The end**


End file.
